


Slower

by nctyu



Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Protective Lee Taeyong, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, alternative universe, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctyu/pseuds/nctyu
Summary: How hard is it to swallow your pride?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Slower

Taeyong was sitting on his couch, iPad on his lap, drawing something with the new pen he bought, to distract his mind from thinking.  
Something so silly as the other night fight rubbed him the wrong way. He hated feeling this way and hated his gigantic pride too. He deep down knew he wasn’t right. His boyfriend was.  
Deleting every five seconds everything he was scribbling on the screen, Taeyong sighed heavily and left the iPad aside.  
As soon as he raised his head, he realized how dark everything was. He had been in the darkness since the sun went down, only with the screen light. He tapped the screen again to check the time; it was 8 PM.

He got up to turn on the ceiling light, making his eyes hurt until he got used to the brightness. A big yawn was interrupted when the doorbell rang.  
Taeyong raised his eyebrows in surprise once he opened the door.

“I was in the neighborhood and…” Yuta said while holding a box of pizza in one hand and a couple of beers in the opposite one, lifting one corner of his mouth in a subtle smile.

Taeyong’s apartment wasn’t anywhere close to Yuta’s daily schedule, so he knew that was just an excuse. He gestured Yuta to come in and closed the door behind him.

“I bought some pizza and a couple of beers… maybe we can talk?” Yuta said, leaving the things on top of the table.

How on earth did he do that? Swallow his pride and knock on his door? That was one of the million things Taeyong loved about Yuta and made him a little bit envious of not having that characteristic on his own.

“Listen, I know you are upset about what I said. But it's been two-hole days and you didn't even dare to talk to me.” Yuta spat angrily after his boyfriend didn't say anything.

"You didn't text me either," Taeyong tried to defend himself.

"Please, Taeyong. I don't want to fight again," Yuta looked annoyed. "Please, understand."

Seeing Yuta so vexed, made Taeyong hit rock bottom. He knew he needed to fix the situation. 

"I know I'm intense," he started. "All me when I'm with you is intense. Feelings, reactions, situations..." He walked closer to his boyfriend while breathing deeply. "We were having such a good time that night and that idea just came because of how over-excited I was."

Yuta just stood there, listening to every word, not losing eye contact.

"Your response made me go from 100 to 0 real fast and threw me off. I'm sorry that I raised my voice and I want you to know that I understand you." Taeyong reached for Yuta's arm and took his hand, caressing the back of it. 

Yuta stepped closer to his boyfriend notoriously calmer and pecked his lips softly. "Thank you," he smiled. "And I want _you_ to know that it wasn't supposed to sound like I don't want to move in with you," his free hand caressed Taeyong's cheek. "I just don't want it _yet_. We are just two months in our relationship and I want to take things slower."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Taeyong smiled back. 

They stood there for a minute, staring at each other when Yuta broke the union with a big smile. "Let's eat then."

The night proceeded and Taeyong was with his head in Yuta's lap, while both of them were drinking beer and laughing. "Just one more thing tho," Yuta suddenly said, "About taking things slow... please don't take slow your time to swallow your pride and fucking talk to me sooner"

Taeyong laughed through his nose and nodded. "Of course"

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the series description, please read them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974).
> 
> The word for this chapter was "vex", which means to feel annoyed, frustrated, or worried. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, and if so, let me know!
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/sqaiblu) :)


End file.
